


Closing Time

by Enochianess



Series: Personal Trainer AU [5]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Drunkenness, Established Relationship, M/M, Sharing a Bed, personal trainer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 20:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10421454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enochianess/pseuds/Enochianess
Summary: It's three in the morning and Laurent's boyfriend is drunkenly knocking on his front door. Laurent wants to kill him.





	

It’s three in the morning when Laurent is woken harshly from his sleep by a loud banging on his front door. His heart is in his throat, his pulse pounding in his ears. He gets out of bed, swaying slightly as he tries to get his bearings, his eyes blurry. It goes silent for a second, but then… _bang, bang, bang._

Laurent swallows thickly and creeps out of his bedroom, as if the danger is laying in wait just outside the door. He walks silently across the living room into the kitchen and grabs the mop; he’s not going anywhere without a weapon, even if it is a goddamn mop. Why he didn’t grab a knife he doesn’t know (it’s three is the morning, give him a break).

He walks slowly towards the front door, his hands trembling slightly, and leans up to peer through the peephole. _Jesus Christ,_ he thinks.

Laurent swings the door open and holding his mop in one hand, he hisses an angry, “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“Laurent!” Damen exclaims, a wide grin on his face as he lurches forward and pulls Laurent’s squirming body into his arms. The mop is dripping dirty water onto the carpet and Laurent’s foot.

“God, you stink. You’re drunk,” Laurent complains, trying and failing to escape from Damen’s hold. The guy is fucking strong. Usually Laurent revels in it, loves the fact that Damen can lift him and toss him and pin him down, but right now it’s irritating as hell. “Damen let go. We need to go inside.”

“Don’t wanna move. You smell nice. Like… apples and cinnamon.”

Laurent rolls his eyes and kicks at Damen’s shins. Damen grunts softly and steps back, the stupid grin still on his handsome face.

“Inside. _Now.”_

“You don’t have pants on,” Damen slurs.

“No,” Laurent snaps as he flicks the lights on and closes the door, “because I was sleeping because it’s fucking nighttime.”

“Is it?”

Laurent scowls at him. _“Yes.”_

“Oh yeah. It’s dark outside. I forgot,” Damen says, nodding his head stupidly. “Hey, is that my shirt?”

 _“God give me strength,”_ Laurent mutters under his breath.

Damen follows him when Laurent goes into the kitchen to put the mop away, trailing behind him like some kind of lost puppy.

“I missed you.”

Laurent turns to lean against the counter and stares up at his boyfriend, eyes narrowed. “I can see that.”

“Wasn’t the same w-without you.”

“I don’t drink, Damen. Or go out with you and your friends.”

“Why?” Damen whines.

Laurent looks up at the ceiling and counts to ten. “Because I don’t.”

“But why?”

“Because.”

“But why?”

“Damen, I swear to god. If you ask one more time.”

Damen’s lips turn down and he looks at the linoleum floor, shifting from foot to foot.

“Jesus, what’s the matter now?” Laurent huffs.

“You’re mad at me.”

“Yes. You woke me up when I have things to do in the morning, you stink, and now you’re being stupid.”

“Sorry.”

It’s so pathetic when he says it that some of the irritation that Laurent feels fades away. He crosses the small space and rests his hands on Damen’s obscenely large biceps. “It’s fine. Lets just get you to bed.”

“No, I made you mad.” Damen shakes his head.

“And now I’m saying it’s okay. You don’t have to apologize.”

“But I do,” he whines. “I don’t like it when you’re mad.”

“If you come to bed with me now, I won’t be mad.”

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

Laurent takes Damen’s hand and walks him through the apartment, turning the lights off as he goes. It's not without incident: Damen manages to walk into the side table and knock over the lamp, smashing the light bulb, then proceeds to step none to gently on Laurent’s foot. Still, Laurent’s careful as he undresses him, brushing against the newly revealed skin tenderly. Damen sighs, watching him patiently. He’s docile as Laurent leads him to the bed and tucks him in, but whines when Laurent walks away to turn the bedroom light off.

“I’m coming back,” Laurent says softly.

Damen hums happily when he slides into the bed beside him and wraps the covers around them. Unfortunately, Laurent isn’t allowed to be comfortable for long. If Damen is a koala when they sleep normally, he’s a goddamn octopus when he’s drunk. Laurent can barely breathe with how tightly he’s being held.

He hates the stink of beer on Damen’s breath, but he can’t help but admit that having Damen in his bed is a significant improvement on earlier, even if he is shitfaced. Since Damen and him have been together, he’s been finding it increasingly difficult to sleep alone. He feels safe in the circle of Damen’s arms, content.

“Night night, Laurent.”

Laurent smiles, slow and fond. It’s kind of cute how Damen buries his face into Laurent’s chest making small, sleepy, snuffling sounds. Make no mistake, he’ll yell at Damen tomorrow morning until he’s blue in the face. But for now, he’s going to sleep with Damen wrapped around him, cuddled up in the warmth of the comforter. A few months ago, he would have killed someone for waking him up and scaring the living shit out of him like that, not let them into his bed. But it’s _Damen_ , and that makes all the difference. 

* * *

"Ugh, I think something died in my mouth," Damen moans when he wakes up the next morning.

Laurent snorts, wriggling back into the warmth of Damen's body. "Feeling a bit rough are we?"

"Just a little," he says. Then, "Fuck, I've got to be at the gym in an hour."

"You're going to be late." 

"Oh well," Damen sighs, smoothing Laurent's hair away from his neck so he can press a trail of kisses from his ear down to his shoulder. "What's the point in being the boss if you can't stay in bed with your boyfriend and show up late?"

"Who said I'm going to let you stay here after you woke me up in the middle of the night and broke my lamp?"

"I broke your lamp?"

"Yeah, the crappy one in the living room."

"Sorry. I'll buy you a new one."

Laurent hums, unbothered. It was a shitty lamp he got from the dollar store. 

"How are you not dying?" Laurent asks.

"High tolerance."

"You certainly didn't seem like you were okay last night."

"Yeah, I rarely get hangovers though, no matter how drunk I get."

It goes quiet for a moment and then Damen says, "Thank you for letting me stay here." 

"Whatever." 

Damen laughs, leaning down to suck a faint mark onto Laurent's shoulder. "Are you going to yell at me?"

"Later," he yawns. "I'm too tired right now."

"It's a Saturday, go back to sleep."

"Can I come over after you've finished work? You owe me dinner for this inconvenience," Laurent says, unwilling to admit that he can't stand the thought of spending all day and night by himself. 

"Of course," Damen whispers, pulling at Laurent's shoulder until he rolls over and Damen can press a kiss to his forehead.

"You've got a lot of making up to do."

"I'm sure I'll find a way."

Laurent smirks up at him, tugging on his curls when he notices the mischievous glint in his eyes. "You just can't keep it in your pants can you?"

"As if you'd let me."

"Well it is a nice cock, even I can admit that."

Damen rolls his eyes. "You're ridiculous."

"You up for quickie before you leave?"

Damen laughs loudly. "You're incredible."

"I know." Laurent smiles up at him, brushing a stray curl off his forehead. 

Damen presses a kiss to his temple, his jaw, his cheek, then hesitates at his lips, "Can I?"

"No tongue. I don't want that dead thing in my mouth too."

Damen dips and kisses him soundly, humming into it. Laurent wraps his arms around his neck and pulls him closer, butterflies fluttering happily in his stomach.

"Okay, just a quickie though," Damen says.

"You better make it good."

Damen reaches down beneath the covers and rubs at Laurent over his boxers. Laurent's mouth drops open with the motion, his eyes falling shut.

"What was that?"

"You're an asshole," Laurent gasps. "Now fuck me." 

"My pleasure," Damen says, and kisses him hard on the mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://enochianess.tumblr.com)
> 
> If you liked it, please leave kudos or comments!


End file.
